


One Brings Shadow, One Brings Light

by MoonPotatoe



Series: Eyes of Destiny [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Dancer Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Female Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Friends to Lovers, Lalafell Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Nostalgia, Past Relationship(s), Sibling Rivalry, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPotatoe/pseuds/MoonPotatoe
Summary: Luna Fall, the Warrior of Light, has answered the call for help from a far away land. She will fight in a battle that will not only yet again save Eorzea, but her very life as well. Follow Luna as she makes new allies and enemies, finds her comrades, learns the truth behind a lot of things she belived in, and reunites with an old friend
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Eyes of Destiny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776520
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	One Brings Shadow, One Brings Light

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a retelling of Shadowbringers through my main FFXIV character, Luna Fall the Lalafell. My two alts are also in this, but their roles are like the Scions, acompanying our hero throught her adventres in the First. 
> 
> They are no Lalafell WoL content out there (too mutch Miqo'te, not that I have anything against them I have two Miqo'te alts), so.I decided to make my own Lalafell WoL content.
> 
> There is also some WoLExarch in this, because why the hell not, also we need more Lalafell / Miqo'te relationships out there. I'M DOING A NEW THING I'M DIFFERENT!!!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy reading.

The two dunesfolk ladies look around the dark depths of the Syrcus Trench. It was filled with people turning over rocks as they search for the beacon that will guide the Warrior of Light to where the mysterious voice that has been plaguing her has been coming from, as well as finding the lost souls of the Archons, and whatever has happened to her closest comrades. 

While Tataru was talking to Biggs and Wedge, Luna wandered off, reminiscing on memories. It had been three years since she was last within the vicinity of the Crystal Tower. She was still considered a child, being only 19 at the time. Luna initially joined the expedition into the Crystal Tower because B'reaza had talked with a strange man who offered her a chance to learn the secrets of the ancients, and the always energetic Seeker of Sun decided to drag her twin brother and Luna along with her. Those were a good six months, when they were happy, relaxed, and had no care in the world. Luna wished she could go back to those carefree days. The Lalafell looked up at the spire, she couldn't see the top through all the fog and clouds. She closed her eyes and touched the blue bead earring on her left ear as she began to think of a friend she met during the expedition. The friend who gave Luna the very earring she wears as a gift on her twentieth name day, the same friend who is currently slumbering away inside the tower. 

_ I hope you are resting well…  _

From the corner of her eye, Luna spotted something shiny. Without hesitation, she ran towards a pile of rubble in the distance, and began to dig. Under the rubble, was a bit of machinery. She picked it up to get a closer look at it. But was rudely interrupted by Biggs, Wedge and Tataru. Luna turned towards the Roegadyn and Lalafells, device in hand.

"Sorry, I-I meant to say the scholars haven't finished their preliminary assessment of the site yet, so we're not supposed to venture too far in." Luna chuckled, clearly she was too lost in her nostalgia as she had no idea she had wandered so far away from the others. It didn't take long for Biggs to notice the device in Luna's hand, mostly because he's the only Roegadyn in a group of Lalafells. "...Hm, what's that you got there?" Luna showed of the device she had just found under the pile of rubble which she is now standing on top of. Poor Biggs had to crouch down in order to get a good look at her device in the tiny Lalafell's hands. Wedge noticed the Ironworks symbol on the device, questioning the authenticity of the symbol and device. Not a moment after, Luna is hit with an all too familiar feeling; sharp pain in the skull, inability to move, feeling like you are being pulled in every direction, and a mysterious voice of a desperate man. It seems she has found the beacon.

_ Now… Now I have you! _

Luna could see Biggs, Wedge and Tataru panicking, but couldn't really hear them over the voice. At least give her time to get her gear on, otherwise this guy will have to deal with a Lalafell in a poncho. 

_ Stay with me! Focus on my voice! _

It was really hard to focus on his voice, through all the pain, her friends panicking, various thoughts and emotions on what's happening. She has no idea where she'll end up, hopefully not in the middle of nowhere. She's gonna reunite with her friends who's souls have gone to this mysterious place. She finally has an excuse to cast Flare in the face of this summoner as punishment for making her mad.

_ Let expanse contract, eon become instant… _

_ Throw wide the gates that we may pass! _

Before Luna's vision faded, she could only just make out what Tataru was saying to her. A farewell before she goes on yet another long journey.

"Safe travels, Warrior of Light. Find our friends and bring them home." 

With that, everything went white and silent…

***

When Luna next opened her eyes, she was surrounded by darkness. She didn't have time to look at it as she was being swept in a direction by some unknown force. She then heard voices, lots of voices and saw little crystal sharda fly past her. They appeared to be memories, her memories. Memories from her many adventures of the Warrior of Light, from destroying the Ultima Weapon to liberating Ala Mhigo and Doma. Some memories were happy, others were dreadful. One memory was coming right at her.

_ We did everything right!  _

The Warrior of Darkness. Gave up his life in hopes of saving his own world, only to fall to the Warrior of Light. Luna tried to reach out and grab the memory, but missed. The memory flew out of sight.

When Luna turned around, she saw a figure surrounded by light, and she was flying right into it. The Lalafell braced for impact, closing her eyes so as to not get blinded by the light. She heard a voice before everything went dark.

_ Your time has not yet come. _

***

When Luna came to, she was blinded. It took a while for Luna's eyes to adjust to the unnatural brightness. Lalafell sat up and looked around where she had been called to. The trees and grass were purple? Well she's seen stranger things then purple grass. What concerned Luna was the wind, that there was none, not even a small brese. It was also very hard to tell what time it currently was, with the sun being blocked out by the blinding clouds in the sky. The place was timeless, and the only way to move forward in time is to well, move. And so, Luna moved, wandering aimlessly into the forest.

It wasn't long before Luna met a local of this land. A wandering merchant who has decided to make camp under the broughs. He seemed familiar to Luna, like she has met him before… It can only be a coincidence, right? The merchant takes notice of Luna's confusion after telling her that this amount of brightness is  _ nighttime,  _ and offers the Lalafell a drink. Luna declines the offer, because she isn't in a drinking mood, and a bit of paranoia from past experiences with drinks from strangers. The merchant suggests Luna heads over to the nearby town, telling her to follow the path and head towards the giant spire in the distance, before he packs up his camp and heads off to sell his wares.

When Luna exits the broughs to a clear flat path, she sees the giant spire, one she is all too familiar with. The Crystal Tower. Why it's here makes no sense at all. Maybe her answers are found in this nearby town the merchant spoke of.

Luna is stopped by a guard as she approaches the gate to the town. The guard is a Viera, with long white hair and lavender eyes. Luna has never seen any other Viera aside from Fran, a first for everything they say. The guard begins interrogating Luna. "Every face in this city I know, yours I do not. This is the threshold to the Crystarium, if you wish to pass you must answer my questions."

Questions. That's all it takes to get into the city. 

"From where do you hail?"

This is going to be hard. How can Luna explain to the guard that she was called here by a mysterious voice who has the souls of the Archons as well as her fellow Warriors of Light. Luna begins to internally panic, not realising that the guard has already moved on, and refuses to let Luna into the city because she won't reveal where she's from. 

_ Some people would rather stay quiet about their place of origin, miss. _

The guard then notices something behind Luna, and rushes towards the object of her focus, weapons in hand. A creature of pure white, spilling no blood, only dissipating into aether once slewn. The sudden rush and shock had startled Luna so much that she had fallen on her backside. 

"WHAT THE SEVEN HELLS WAS THAT THING!?"

"You've never seen a sin eater before? I take it they don't attack you much in the mountains."

The captain and Luna's conversation was once again rudely interrupted, this time by someone all too familiar to Luna.

"Everything alright, captain?"

Luna and the guard turned toward the voice, and rage filled Luna. It was him, the source of the mysterious voice that has been plaguing Luna and the Archons for the past two months. The man who has pulled away the souls of her closest allies. He looked just like the vision she saw of him during the battle with Elidibus in Zeno's body; his upper face  covered by a cowl, his right arm crystalised up to his neck. Luna felt like casting Flare or Foul on him for causing so much trouble, but she had left her trusty rod back in Eorzea, so she couldn't do anything at all. The robbed summoner approached Luna after clearing everything up with the guard. "Come with me. I will answer whatever questions you may have when we are somewhere more private." Luna reluctantly followed her summoner, after all what choice did she have. She was weaponless, in an unfamiliar place and had no idea if she could return to Eorzea or not. 

While walking on the road to the city, the robbed summoner began to explain everything to Luna to ease the Lalafell's confusion. The summoner, known as the Crystal Exarch to the people of this star, summoned Luna, as well as B'reaza and B'nuka to Norvrandt, located on the closest shard to the Source, the First. The First has all but been consumed by Light, 90 percent of the star lost too Light. Only Norvrandt was spared from the fate of oblivion, only for night to vanish and the survivors of the calamity to be hunted down by monsters born of Light, "sin eaters". Norvrandt has been living like this for one hundred years, and the Exarch, not wanting to see his home reduced to nothing, chose to summon the greatest known heroes among heroes to not only save his world, but their own world as well. 

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you have caused back on the Source!? We are in the midst of a war that could possibly determine the fate of the star, and we're practically screwed without the Archons and the Warriors of Light!" Luna began to shout at the Exarch, causing him to flinch. If Luna couldn't cast Flare in his face, giving the man a good old scolding is close enough. "What made you think it was a good idea to summon us here!? What made you think that pulling away the souls of the greatest minds in all the realm!? WHAT MADE YOU THINK IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO PULL ME AWAY FROM MY HOME TO HELP YOU WHEN ALL YOU HAVE DONE IS CAUSE CHAOS LIKE AN ASIAN!!!" The Exarch tried his best to calm Luna down. He didn't want the guards to hear Luna shouting and screaming at him, or attract any unwanted attention to them, especially Luna since she is unarmed. 

"Please, Luna, you must understand, I had to summon you and your comrades here. But the Archons…" The Exarch sighed. It was clear he wasn't going through to Luna through talking alone. Rage was blinding her to the truth of the situation. "It's best we continue this conversation somewhere more private, rather than the middle of the road. Come, I'll show you why I… we of the First need you." The Exarch led Luna to the entrance to the city. She sighed as she followed her robbed summoner into the city, into the Crystarium. Luna didn't care for the Exarch, or his plans to save Norvrandt. She was only here for one thing and one thing only; finding her friends, and bringing them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, Luna is angery. Don't worry, once she understands the Exarch's reasons for summoning her and her friends, she'll get softer around him, hopefully..


End file.
